1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly which comprises an electrical connector and a pick-up cap, which is mounted onto the electrical connector for providing a planar top surface to be engaged by a vacuum suction device, whereby the electrical connector assembly can be placing onto a circuit substance such as a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the connector is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,822 issued to Liao on May 12, 2009 discloses an electrical connector assembly with a pick-up cap mounted to an insulative housing of the electrical connector assembly. The pick-up cap includes a body portion having four edges. Each edge of the body portion has a pair of latching sections extending horizontally along corresponding edge thereof and then extending downwardly. The insulative housing defines four pairs of recesses to engage with the latching sections. When the pick-up cap is assembled to the insulative housing by an operator, the latching sections of the pick-up cap move outwardly and slide downwardly into the recesses of the insulative housing. The operator sometimes may make mistake, such as exerting an excessive force to the pick-up cap, during assembling the pick-up cap to the insulative housing. That results in deflection or damage of the latching sections.
Therefore, it is need to find a new electrical connector assembly having an improved pick-up cap to overcome the problems mentioned above.